The Future
by moooooonk
Summary: Membayangkan masa depan mungkin akan berbahaya jika nantinya tak sesuai harapan. Sasuke tak yakin dengan tujuannya, terutama bagaimana jaraknya dengan Hinata nanti.


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typos**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rate : T**

**SasuHina**

.

_**The Future**_

.

.

.

Saat Sasuke masih memikirkan masa depannya. Hinata sudah menuliskan apa yang diinginkannya di lembar kertas yang dibagikan pada setiap murid. Gadis itu masih tetap optimis, Sasuke hanya mengikuti arus yang dibuat orang tuanya. Dia tak bebas atau mungkin Sasuke tak punya keberanian untuk membelokkan arusnya.

Hinata berbeda, dia terlihat lemah namun tak tersentuh. Sasuke tahu itu, keyakinannya kuat dan Sasuke memilih untuk tak menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. Mereka hanya pelajar di tahun terakhir, melanjutkan sebuah universitas untuk mempermudah yang diinginkan di masa kedepannya. Sasuke terlalu jenius untuk masuk di universitas asal-asalan dan Hinata terus berjuang untuk masuk di universitas terbaik baginya.

Hinata bukan gadis manja yang akan terus mengekor pada Sasuke. Hinata berjalan dengan pilihannya sendiri, lalu Sasuke yang malah menginginkan untuk mengikuti Hinata. Mereka mirip dan sepasang kekasih. Hinata gadis pemalu yang terlalu canggung di hadapan seorang laki-laki. Sasuke tak peduli dan terus melakukan perjuangannya untuk mendapatkan Hinata. Ambisi Sasuke terhadap Hinata tak sama seperti masa depannya memilih sebuah universitas atau memikirkan pekerjaan yang akan memegang hidupnya.

Hinata hangat untuk Sasuke yang terlalu dingin. Hinata begitu manis dan Sasuke yang membenci rasa manis di lidahnya. Namun tidak saat Sasuke menyatukan bibirnya pada Hinata. Warna merah yang selalu Sasuke ingat di wajah Hinata setelah menciumnya.

Mereka akan berpisah, sebentar lagi dengan hitungan tak lebih dari sebulan. Sasuke tak mungkin masuk ke universitas atau lebihnya pada mata kuliah yang sama dengan Hinata. Sasuke tak tertarik dengan bidang seni, Hinata pandai memainkan kuas di atas kanvas dan menjadikan kanvas putih itu menjadi menarik.

Hinata tak mempunyai kemampuan lebih untuk mengikuti Sasuke, Sasuke yang disarankan orang tuanya untuk masuk di universitas nomor satu di Jepang.

"Ka-kau pasti diterima Sasuke-kun." Hinata tersenyum melihat Sasuke sudah mengisi lembarannya. Sasuke hanya diam, Universitas Tokyo hanya tempat tak memungkinkan bagi minatnya. Dia tak punya tujuan selain Hinata, berbagi dengan kesenangan dunia mungkin lebih baik bagi Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya menanggapi dengan itu. Hinata tahu kesempatan mereka untuk bertemu saat kuliah nanti tak sebanyak sekarang, tapi Hinata tidak tahu kalau Sasuke hanya mengharapkan dirinya. Kalau Hinata berpikir hubungan mereka akan berakhir suatu hari nanti, Hinata tak menginginkan itu karena dia mempercayai Sasuke.

.

.

Sasuke menunggu Hinata di gerbang sekolah saat jam pulang. Hinata datang setelah Sasuke menunggu selama sepuluh menit. Hanya ini yang bisa mereka lakukan, pulang bersama. Keduanya sibuk untuk mempersiapkan ujian masuk ke universitas, walau sebenarnya hanya Hinata yang melakukan itu. Sasuke tak ingin menghabiskan waktunya dengan belajar, setidaknya dia tak menganggur karena Hinata terkadang menghubunginya untuk belajar bersama.

Mereka pulang melalui jalan yang biasa mereka lewati. Sasuke ingat saat pertama kali bertemu Hinata di upacara penerimaan murid baru. Hinata dulu lebih polos dari sekarang, apa yang membuat Sasuke tertarik pada Hinata mungkin terkadang masih dipertanyakan olehnya. Tak ada yang spesial mungkin, tapi Hinata berbeda.

Tidak terasa bagi Sasuke, dia tak lagi menjadi junior di sekolahnya. Pergantian musim begitu cepat, Sasuke masih ingin menikmati waktunya lebih lama lagi.

Sasuke berjalan lambat mengikuti langkah Hinata, dia juga tak ingin pulang cepat. Hinata berjalan seraya membaca buku sakunya, Sasuke hanya melirik dengan ekor matanya. Hinata sudah berjuang terlalu keras, Sasuke mungkin pernah membayangkan bagaimana wajah Hinata bila dia gagal masuk di universitas.

"Berhenti membaca." Sasuke mengambil buku saku yang dipegang Hinata. Hinata menoleh ke arah Sasuke, dia menurut dan tak melawan saat Sasuke memasukkan buku kecil itu di saku Hinata.

"Ma-maaf, a-aku tak se-sebaik dirimu." Hinata memandangi langkahnya saat berjalan, Sasuke bisa melihat tatapan gadis itu yang berbeda. Hinata tersenyum, "A-aku terkadang khawatir dengan ma-masa depan."

Mereka masih berjalan, Sasuke memasukkan tangannya di saku celananya. "Semua orang pasti mengalami masa sulit."

"Hidup seperti permainan, tapi aku tak bisa memenangkannya untuk saat ini." Sasuke tak mengerti dengan alasannya mengatakan itu, dia tahu masalahnya tapi berbagi dengan orang terdekatnya mungkin bisa menenangkannya.

Hinata menoleh ke arah Sasuke, wajah Sasuke tetap dalam ekspresi datarnya. "U-universitas?" Hinata menebak, mata Hinata terlihat jelas ingin memastikan dugaannya.

"Keinginanku." Sasuke menjawab seraya membalas tatapan Hinata. "A-apa keinginanmu?" Hinata kembali mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Apa yang kau harapkan dariku?" Sasuke berbalik bertanya, perbincangan yang jarang terjadi dari keduanya. Mereka biasanya selalu diam saat perjalanan pulang, menikmati waktu bersama yang akan cepat habis dalam keheningan.

Hinata berpikir lama dengan pertanyaan Sasuke, Hinata hanya menginginkan yang terbaik untuk Sasuke. Itu jelas. "Ja-jadilah dirimu Sasuke-kun." Hinata menatap ragu ke arah Sasuke, berharap Sasuke dapat menerima jawabannya.

Sasuke diam, benar atau tidaknya adalah masalah pada keyakinannya sendiri. Apa keahliannya, apa keinginannya, jika hidup bebas adalah pribadinya, Sasuke tak akan berpikir bodoh dengan melakukan itu walau pernah ingin melakukannya. Banyak hal yang sebenarnya ingin dia lakukan, namun kelebihannya terkadang membuat semua terlihat datar di matanya.

"Terima kasih."

.

.

.

Sasuke sadar semuanya ada di tangannya sendiri, keegoisan hampir menjadikannya tak berguna. Sasuke tahu tujuannya. Di hari perpisahan, Hinata tak berubah sedikit pun. Suasana sekolah saat itu hanya berbaur dengan suara tawa, ada kesan tersendiri bagi Sasuke.

Kebanyakan dari teman-temannya memilih membayangkan kehidupan di universitas nantinya atau para perempuan yang memanfaatkan waktu tersebut untuk dekat dengan orang yang disukainya. Mengabadikan momen terakhir dengan sebuah kamera bukan yang dipikirkan Sasuke.

Sasuke dan Hinata, mereka tidak akan berpisah, Sasuke menginginkan mempertahankan hubungannya. Kesibukkan untuk masa depan yang baik bukan penghalang karena suatu saat akan ada waktu yang tersedia bagi mereka. Mungkin akan berjadwal. Hinata sukses dengan ujiannya, gadis itu tampak tenang. Sasuke hanya bisa menghitung hari, dia akan ke Tokyo di akhir pekan.

Tidak terlalu buruk, Sasuke menikmati arusnya saat ini. Kenyataannya, Sasuke menyukai menjadi seorang jenius.

Sasuke menghampiri Hinata yang tetap memilih berdiri sendiri daripada bergabung dan mengikutkan wajahnya pada sebuah kamera. Hinata tersenyum, Sasuke tahu dia akan merindukan Hinata.

Kenangan yang menjadikannya merasa konyol, Sasuke masih menganggap permainan masih setengah jalan di matanya. Tak akan menjadi pemenang sampai membahas kematian adalah hal yang tepat. Jika suatu saat dia akan menemukan dirinya yang baru, Sasuke akan menganggap itu adalah permainan yang harus diselesaikan.

"Hinata." Suara Sasuke menekan pendengaran Hinata, dia menoleh dan mendapati wajah Sasuke di sampingnya.

"Ya?" Wajah polos Hinata masih memikat di mata Sasuke, Sasuke tak dapat melepas pandangannya dari wajah Hinata. Rona kemerahan tampak samar di kedua pipinya.

"Keinginanku adalah kau," Sasuke diam sejenak, memperhatikan wajah Hinata yang kembali mengingat pertanyaannya di waktu lalu.

"Menjadi diriku karena aku begitu menginginkanmu, mengikuti apa yang orang tuaku mau karena aku mampu. Aku mampu untuk menjadi masa depanmu." Sasuke melanjutkan perkataannya, dia begitu percaya diri walau mungkin akan menimbulkan kesan aneh baginya.

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Hinata. Mata Hinata membulat, wajahnya memerah mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Hinata tersenyum, detak jantungnya mulai tak beraturan.

Keduanya berdiri memandang sekeliling, memperhatikan bagaimana masa depan akan menuntun mereka untuk meninggalkan apa yang dilihat saat itu. Semuanya akan mereka rindukan di masa depan, saat kenangan tiba-tiba akan kembali terputar di ingatan.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan Sasuke maupun Hinata, mereka akan mengakhiri itu namun akan memulai sesuatu yang baru. Ada janji yang mereka sampaikan, hanya kepercayaan yang bisa menguatkan itu. Walau hanya sedikit waktu bagi mereka nantinya, tapi di masa depan yang akan terus berlanjut, mereka akan tetap bersama.

"A-aku tak la-lagi khawatir."

.

.

.

_**FIN**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Ohok, terima kasih yang sudah berminat membaca, mohon maaf kalau banyak kekurangan dsb...**_


End file.
